


Never text and drink

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dorks in Love, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff and Humor, Liam has no filter while drunk, Liam sends Theo voice notes while being drunk, M/M, Mason and Corey want Thiam to happen already, Minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: "Well... I-I suppose I could text him."Mason claps him on the back with a big smile, "That's the spirit, man!"The human moves around the room as he tries to look for something. He finally finds it and Liam can see his phone over his best friend's hands."Okay. You just tell me what you want to say.""Okay." Liam takes another sip of his beer as he thinks what he should tell Theo. Maybe something simple and then tomorrow after his shift he will congratulate him in a better way. Yep, that's it. He clears his throat, "'Dear Theo.'"Mason snorts and starts typing, "'Dear Hottie.'""'Congratulations on your recent job offer.'""'I want to sex you up. Your love slave, Liam.'"Or, Liam should never be allowed to text and send voice notes to Theo while drunk.





	Never text and drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterCake20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/gifts).



> Sammy, you always make me laugh (like today), especially when I need it, so I hope to return at least a little bit of that :)  
> Never change, love!!

Mason, Corey and Liam were over the Dunbar-Geyer household at night. They were lounging over the living room and drinking while talking about silly things. Liam's parents were both out: his step-dad was working double-shift at the hospital and his mom was over a friend's house watching a rerun of The Bachelor, so the teens had the house to themselves. Jenna knew they were gonna drink, and honestly, she preferred that they drank in the house. At least that way they won't drive while drunk, or get hurt on their way home.

Theo wasn't at home because he was training for his new job. Which brings us to the current conversation:

Corey was the first one to speak, "You know what this little party of ours need? Another handsome chimera but this one with powerful arms." he giggled.

"Yeah, man. Too bad he has to stay late for his training at his new job."

"Although it's a good thing."

Liam smiled dreamily. "Yeah, it is."

Mason and Corey both turned to look at their friend and noticed how his eyes shined as he thought about the chimera. It was pretty obvious to anyone how Liam felt about the chimera, and his expressions just were more proof of it. Like right now and his blue eyes. He looked genuinely happy for Theo.

"Hey, you never got to actually congratulate him, right? I mean, he just sent you a quick text to tell you that he got the job but that was it."

"Yeah. So?"

Suddenly, Liam noticed Corey smiling at him and that sent shivers down his spine.

"Oh, no. That's Corey's _'I have an idea that might get us in trouble'_ face.'"

Corey kept smiling, "I think you should text him and tell him how happy and proud you are that he got a job."

"No, no. I don't wanna bother him."

"Please, you could never bother him. Especially if you tell him something like that. Which is the truth."

Liam looks at his wolfsbane laced beer, suddenly too quiet to be considered normal for a teenager. He really did wanted to congratulate Theo because the chimera deserves it. He deserves so many things and it's kind of unfair that he doesn't get them.

"Well... I-I suppose I could text him."

Mason claps him on the back with a big smile, "That's the spirit, man!"

The human moves around the room as he tries to look for something. He finally finds it and Liam can see his phone over his best friend's hands.

"Okay. You just tell me what you want to say."

"Okay." Liam takes another sip of his beer as he thinks what he should tell Theo. Maybe something simple and then tomorrow after his shift he will congratulate him in a better way. Yep, that's it. He clears his throat, " _'Dear Theo.'_ "

Mason snorts and starts typing, " _'Dear Hottie.'_ "

" _'Congratulations on your recent job offer.'_ "

" _'I want to sex you up. Your love slave, Liam.'_ "

Liam starts laughing, almost dropping his beer over the floor, "Mase! You can't send him that!"

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why?'? Why would I ever send that to anyone?!"

"Okay, okay, we'll save it for later. Is there something else you would like to tell him?"

"Like what?"

Mason shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe the fact that you like his smile, not his smirks but his rare and genuine smiles? Or that you love the way he's a secretly biology nerd as much as you are a history nerd? Or the fact that you want to have his babies?"

" _What?!_ Who told you-" he stops mid-sentence, moving his head to look at Corey, who smiles sheepishly at him. "You told him?!"

"Sorry! I-I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret!"

"I specifically told you 'Don't tell Mason!'"

"Okay, dude, rude, because if there's someone you should tell that you want to have Theo's gorgeous kids is your best friend." Mason complained.

_"Mase!"_

"What?"

"Stop repeating it!" Liam yelled.

Mason yelled as well, "But it's the truth!"

"I know but just stop repeating it _ALOUD!_ "

Liam yells so loud that the neighbor's dog starts barking. Corey's beer comes right through his nose as he laughs at that, bringing a hand to his face and trying to contain himself. Mason can't help but to chuckle too, especially at Liam's red embarrassed face.

Liam really should get new friends.

Mason manages to calm down enough for him to speak, "But really, totally honest talking here, you should tell him. Maybe not the fact that you're in love with him but the 'I'm really proud and happy for your achievement'."

Liam thinks about it once more, taking a big gulp from his beer to have a little liquid courage and nods.

"Okay. Okay, but maybe not through a text."

"Voice note?"

"Yeah, but give me my phone. I wanna try and rehearse it by sending myself the voice notes."

Mason salutes him as he gives him his phone and then turns his attention to Corey, reaching out to wipe away the traces of beer over his boyfriend's cheek. Corey smiles sheepishly.

Liam rolls his eyes and walks a few meters away, phone in hand and preparing himself to start recording. After a few more sips from his beer, he finally pushes down on the button and starts recording.

 

* * *

 

Whoever thought it was a good idea to get completely hammered and then wanting to get up the next day probably had a special place in hell reserved for them.

Liam hadn't even opened his eyes but he knew that once he did, the not-so gratuitous rays of light would welcome him back to the land of the living right over his face. That's why he decided not to open his eyes. It's not like he has to get up. Although he's not sure what time is it, but he's not getting anywhere. Probably the bathroom to throw up, but not right now, Satan. He's vaguely aware of the movement around his room, but that's probably his mom. He feels the bed dip a little next to his legs and then a warm hand touching his cheek. Those are not his mom's hands, he realizes.

But right now Liam is too deep in his hangover to care, and just lays down and enjoys the feeling of the hand tenderly combing through his hair. It feels so good he almost purrs -almost being the keyword.

It's really strange because his room smells of Theo. Not that that is weird- he loves it when his room smells like the chimera, but right now it's weird that it's the first thing he was able to smell. Almost as if he were right there-

"You alive, little wolf?"

Oh shit.

Liam opened his eyes and noticed that 1) someone had closed the curtains and there was no sun slapping him across the face and 2) Theo was sitting on his bed and currently combing his hair.

Liam obliged his body to move into a better position and regretted it when Theo moved his hand away. But at least like this he was able to see Theo perfectly. The chimera was wearing a black plain shirt and one of his sleeves was rolled over his shoulder, showing Liam his killer arms and bulging muscles. Fuck, what a great way to start the day.

"What happened?"

"You drank with Mason and Corey, that's what happened."

Liam groaned. Oh yeah. That. Mason and Corey were probably passed out over the couch in the living room. At least they were dressed... Well, that's how Liam left them the last time he saw them.

"Yeah. Then you decided that it was probably a good idea to send me a text and some voice notes."

Liam stills. When he woke up he barely acknowledged he was alive, let alone what he did hours ago, but now he remembers everything. And by everything I mean _everything._

His eyes widen.

"Oh no."

"Yeah, I think your plan was to send me a 'congratulations' voice note but you were too drunk to notice that you were actually recording through the whole thing but again, it's you and you can't stop no matter what." he chuckles, "I mean, Mason and Corey were pretty drunk as well, but you? You wouldn't stop talking, not even that drunk, and then you mentioned how much you wanted to have my babies-"

"Oh God, no."

"And also, you told me about an interesting dream you had, involving me and some whipped cream."

Liam covers his face with the pillow, "No, no, no."

"And what was weird was that we actually didn't ate the whipped cream-"

"Theo, fucking Jesus Christ-"

"And then you said how fucking proud you were of me, and that you were happy that I was happy and that you loved me so much it hurt."

Liam stills, pillow still pressed against his face; the poor beta was trying to stay so still so that Theo thought he was asleep again. Or dead. Preferably dead.

"Liam,"

"No."

Theo puts his hand over Liam's back, "Liam."

"Liam is currently dying from both alcohol poisoning and embarrassment, so please, wait."

Liam really wants to stay there and die. Oh god, why did he think that recording voice notes while drinking was a good idea? He should've just sent the text Mason wrote and pass it as a joke but noooo, he had to try and be mature for once and look what happened. He's never ever gonna try and be mature again.

The beta was planning to stay like that until Theo gets bored and leaves until he feels a different weight on top of him and strong arms going around his body. It's only when the warmth of the body seeps into his that he realizes that Theo is lying on top of him and hugging him.

"You're so adorable when you're drunk. And when you're not. You're adorable, period. Maybe that's why I like you too."

Liam feels his heart doing summersaults and he smiles, but unfortunately it's not the only part inside his body that's doing summersaults.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to feel your arms around me like this but if you don't move I'm gonna throw up all over you."

Theo smirks, "I love it when you talk dirty."

"No, really, Theo. Move or I'll--"

Liam quickly brings a hand to his mouth and with all his might he pushes the chimera off him and runs to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and throwing himself over the toilet. The sounds of his stomach trying to run away through his mouth are heard all over the room, but Theo stays on the bed in the same position where Liam had thrown him off. He just leaned on his elbows to be able to see the bathroom's door.

After a moment, the vomiting stops. Liam didn't open the door but he did ask:

_"Did you cleaned the barf from my bathroom and left some aspirins and a glass with water next to the toilet for me?"_

"Yes?"

Theo isn't sure what Liam says next but it's followed by a quiet "fuck" being said in awe.

_"If I wash up my mouth will you kiss me?"_

Theo smiles, "Yes."

_"And if I don't?"_

"I'll hold my breath and endure it."

Theo is now definitely sure that Liam swoons as he says "fuck" again. Theo is also sure he is most definitely swooning because of the kiss he's gonna get as soon as Liam is done with his teeth.

 

 

**BONUS [the voice notes]:**

**First voice note:**

_"Heeeey, Theooo~ Guess who?? Wait, you can see the contact name, don't read the name!"_

 

**Second voice note:**

_"Heey, it's me again. You know... Liam. Dunbar. Not that you needed to know that, because you probably don't know any other Liam. But maybe you do, so it wasn't such a bad idea to say that... Oww, fuck-"_

 

**Third voice note:**

Liam chuckles a little, _"Guess who?"_ he chuckles again, _"Sorry, I... that message wasn't supposed to go that way. Just ignore it, please. I'll start over again."_ he pauses for a moment, _"Hey, Theo. It's me... Liam. Now I didn't say 'Dunbar' this time, huh?"_ he pauses and then groans, _"Oh, fuck me-"_

 

**Fourth voice note:**

_"I'm really bad at this, aren't I?"_ he whines, _"God, why can't I just do it like a normal person? Why do I have to just keep talking and talking and not getting anywhere and--"_

He's rudely interrupted by Mason's voice yelling in the background,

_"Is that Theo? Hey, Theo! Congrats on getting the job, man! I'm so fucking proud!"_

_"Mason!"_ Corey's voice was suddenly heard, _"Liam was supposed to be the one telling him that!"_

_"Oh, fuck. Sorry, man."_

There's some rustling over the line and then it's heard as someone walks until they reach another bedroom, opening the door and closing it behind.

_"Sorry about that, they're... Yeah, they're drunk but don't tell them. They think they're not. Am I drunk? Do I sound drunk? I think I sound drunk."_ there's another pause.

_"I, um, this was supposed to be just a quick and painless voice note but now I'm pretty sure it's blackmail material. So, please don't be a dick and use it against me."_ he sighs, _"Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that... I'm really really proud of you. I know it's not been easy for you but I know you're making a big ass effort and I don't know, maybe that's why I like you and you have no idea how proud that makes me feel. But yeah, I'm really happy that you're happy, Theo. You deserve to be happy."_

There's a pregnant pause before the message stops.

 

**Next voice note:**

Liam is laughing, loud and so much full of joy that it's obvious he's far too drunk.

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I just-"_ he laughs again, _"I know I already said my message and that should be all but Corey keeps telling me to tell you about the fact that I once told him I wanted to have your babies! That's not true! ... I mean, yeah, I totally want to have your babies but not like that!"_

Corey's voice comes next, _"Theo! Tell Liam that is okay to want your babies! It's totally understandable!"_

_"Hey!"_ Mason complains.

_"Don't worry, babe! You're the only one I want to have a baby with! Liam can keep all of Theo's cum!"_

_"Corey!"_ Liam whines.

Mason is then full on laughing, _"Liam is as red as a lobster! Oh my god, he's the same shade as Scott's Alpha eyes!"_ he wheezes.

 

**Another voice note:**

_"Okay, so it's been like, probably an hour since my last text. I'm just sending you this as a proof that we're still alive. Corey puked on the floor and Mason is trying to clean it but he can't stop laughing because I accidentally tripped and my hand touched Corey's barf."_

Mason's cackles are heard in the background.

_"Screw you, man! That was not funny!"_

_"But your face, Liam! Your face! Hahahahaha!!_

_"I'm sorry!"_ Corey whines from the distance.

_"I'm not mad at you, Corey! I'm mad at my best friend who doesn't know how to clean barf from the floor!"_

_"So you can clean barf better?"_

_"Oh, I so can!"_

_"Okay, then show me."_

_"I will!"_

The voice note isn't cut off, but instead there's some rustling and moments later Mason's voice is heard closer. He was holding the phone.

_"So Liam is now cleaning my boyfriend's barf while I have total power over his phone. I love drunk Liam."_ he snickers. _"And since I'm drunk I can use it as an excuse later for when Liam tries to kill me for telling you this: He thinks you're really handsome when you smile, he loves that you're secretly a biology nerd and he totally wants to have your spawns, so cheers!"_

There's a moment of silence.

_"Also, don't tell anyone but he had a very interesting dream about you and whipped cream. And nope, it's not a euphemism."_

_"Mason, who are you talking to?"_

_"Shit, gotta go, man!"_

 

**Next is not a voice note but a video:**

As soon as the video starts playing, Liam's voice is heard and he's clearly mad.

_"Mason, give me my phone back!"_

Mason's face was shown and he was trying so hard not to laugh. The place where he was was kind of dark, only a small light illuminating his face.

"So, we're hiding over a closet," Mason moves the phone to show Corey, who smiles and waves at the camera before it shows Mason again, "and we're hoping that the door can resist a drunk werewolf."

_"Mason, come out of the closet!"_

"Already did!"

_"Mason!"_

The banging against the door gets louder and the camera shows Mason's face again,

"Okay, Liam is definitely pissed right now and I think I might die. If that's the case then this will be my legacy: mom, dad, my body is still probably at Liam's house because Liam doesn't know how to hide a death body -that's Theo's job. Theo, you're awesome, man, thank you for putting up with Liam and forgive my friend for being such an idiot." he shifts the camera so it's looking at the were-chameleon, "Corey, you're the light of my life and I will always love you. Please avenge my death." the were-chameleon waves at the camera with a doopey smile, "Liam, my executioner, just tell Theo that you--"

Before Mason can finish, a loud bang startles him, making him drop the phone and a terrified scream -courtesy of Mason- is heard before the video is cut off.

 

**After the video, another voice note follows:**

_"So... I managed to get my phone back from Mason but in order to do so I kinda broke a door? I know what you're thinking: 'how do you kinda break a door, Dunbar?' Well yes, I broke a door and my mom is gonna kill me so I guess I don't lose anything in telling you that I love you, you pain in the ass. I love you so goddamn much it hurts, Theo, I really do."_ he keeps quiet for almost a minute, _"Wait, what was I gonna tell you?"_

 

**The voice note ends and then comes another:**

_"Wow, I can't believe how late it is. You're probably so asleep right now, I mean, wow! And in case you were wondering, yes, I grabbed another beer! Mason wanted to play strip poker but whoops, we don't have the cards! But I still can't find my pants..."_

The sound of the couch is an indication that Liam probably sat down on it.

_"And Mason and Corey left me alone over the living room, probably banging somewhere over the house and thank fuck I'm too drunk to be able to hear them. I mean, not that I want to hear them, eww, but shit happens you know?"_

Liam let out a big and deep sigh, _"I really need to get laid."_ there's a moment of silence before _"Wait, am I still holding the recording button?!"_

 

**Then, another voice notes follows:**

_"MASON! STOP FUCKING COREY AND COME DOWNSTAIRS! I THINK I JUST SENT THEO SOMETHING I SHOULDN'T!"_ there's a pause before _"WHY IS MY FINGER STILL OVER THE RECORDING BUTTON, FUCK-"_

 


End file.
